Primavera de Amor
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: La primavera, es conocida como la estación del amor. Estación donde el amor que nace y se empieza a desarrollar en las otras estaciones, florece en esta uniendo vidas, para toda la vida…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de saint seiya, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, a excepción de los oc, que agregare más adelante que por cuestiones del fic aparecerán como parejas de los dorados, a las personas que no les guste, después de esta advertencia, espero no lo lean y no comenten cosas desagradables… **

**Primavera del Amor**

La primavera, es conocida como la estación del amor. Estación donde el amor que nace y se empieza a desarrollar en las otras estaciones, florece en esta uniendo vidas, para toda la vida…

**La soledad, la amistad y el amor**

_**Personajes principales y Pareja: Aioria x Marín.**_

_**Personajes secundarios y mencionados: Shaina, Geits, Elba de popa (oc), Mu, Milo y Shaka.**_

Apenas y tenía seis años, cuando llegó a ese inhóspito lugar. Un lugar, alejado y exiliado de la civilización, pues el solo poner un pie en el lugar, te tele transportaba al tiempo del mito, como si toda tecnología y todo cambio que los años y los estudios trajeron jamás hubiese pasado.

El temor a su corta edad seria lo más adecuado y lo más lógico, pero extrañamente ella no lo sentía, al contrario sentía curiosidad por aquel inmenso lugar.

Vio a la que sería su maestra, mirar de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien, hasta que pareció encontrarla y con un jalón de su nanito, la guio hasta donde conocería el lugar, que desde ese momento seria su hogar. Su maestra era portadora de la armadura de plata de Popa, su nombre era Elba, una mujer cariñosa y amable, pues desde que la conoció con ello la identifico.

Como si fuera un destino, que ella conocía se dejó tomar de la mano por aquella mujer, quien había aparecido en aquel orfanato, donde ella y su hermano fueron amparados y también separados. La llevo aun sitio alejado, un lugar indicado para hablar y retirándose la máscara dejo ver un rostro sereno, sus ojos cafés y su cabello celeste hacían un juego de colores con su piel morena.

Le hablo con cariño y calma, anunciándole que las estrellas la marcaron como aprendiz para amazona, que debía llevarla al santuario que en ese lugar se sabría su destino y aunque mucho de lo que le dijo no lo comprendió, acepto ir con esa mujer esperando que todo fuera mejor.

***M***

Tres meses habían pasado desde su llegado y a lo contrario de lo que en un inicio creyó, todo lo que paso en el lapso de esos tres mese, hizo que todo eso se esfumara…

Fue maltratada y humillada, por sus orígenes. Pues según muchos aprendices, el ser japonesa le hacía débil…lloro?, si y mucho el primer mes, luego se prendió a escabullir de la otras aprendices que la buscaban después de cada entrenamiento, para molestarla.

La soledad, la acompaño por esos tres mese en los que aprendió, que la vida te da caminos de los cuales debes elegir uno y sea cual sea tu elección todos son difíciles y si quieres llegar al final debes luchar…

La soledad la hizo madurar más de lo que una niña de su edad debía. Ahora entendía, el porqué había muchos jóvenes bastantes maduros para su edad, ese era el caso de su maestra…todos habían madurado rápidamente, porque esa sociedad así lo requería…

Se había escabullido. Había logrado escaparse una vez mas de Shaina y Geits, las dos únicas aprendices de amazonas aparte de ella que se habían quedado a entrenar en el santuario y que por consecuencia eran sus torturadoras personales, y lo que no entendía era el porqué…si ambas, tampoco eran griegas. En su huida no se fijo por donde iba, llegando a un lugar que solo vio desde la distancia, un lugar desconocido para ella…ahora, sabía que su escapada le había costado caro.

Sintió miedo al saberse sola en ese lugar desconocido, así como cayó en cuenta de que estaba perdida…

Estas bien?-escucho una voz desde lo alto y al alzar la mirada se encontró con un niño, unos años mayor que ella, que se encontraba sentado en las ramas de uno de los grandes árboles de aquel bosque-niña, estas bien?- insistió al no encontrar respuesta en la pequeña que había dejado de tiritar-

Como subiste hasta allí?-pregunto como respuesta a la cuestión de castaño niño-es muy alto-exclamó, al ver como el niño se dejaba caer y caía de pie bajo el árbol a unos escasos metros de ella-

Para un caballero no es alto-fue su simple respuesta-nunca te había visto, eres nueva?-pregunto, mientras la rodeaba y la miraba con curiosidad-

Soy Marín y no soy nueva, llevó tres mese-le dijo al momento que lo encaraba-y tú quien eres?-cuestiono al pequeño que sonrió con desánimo-

Me llamó Aioria-contesto girándose y empezando a caminar hacia la salida de aquel bosque, sin esperar respuesta y sin mirar atrás-

Esperarme!-grito, la pequeña pelirroja al ver a su única compañía y posible ayuda irse sin tomarle encueta-eres muy malo…-susurro al saberse ignorada por el castaño-

Niña, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo así que camina más aprisa-expreso parando su caminata y apenas girándose para verla y al comprobar que la chiquilla, caminaba más aprisa siguió su marcha. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más de espeso bosque, para al fin ella pudiera conocer el camino de vuelta a la cabaña que compartía con su maestra-…-sin decir nada, iba a continuar su camino cuando sorpresivamente sintió a la pequeña abrazarlo-que?-solo eso pudo balbucear al ser tomado en frío-

Gracias, si no te hubiera encontrado seguiría perdida y porque eres el único que no me ha tratado mal, aparte de mi maestra…-le dijo al soltarlo-que tengas una bonita noche, Aioria de leo, nos vemos- se despidió la niña, antes de correr rumbo a la zona de plata amazónica-

Creí que al saber quién era me rechazarías- pensó el león dorado. Al escuchar como lo había llamado la niña, diciendo con ello que sabía quién era y aun así no lo había rechazado como los demás-que tengas también una bonita noche, Marín-susurro al ver desaparecer a la niña pelirroja-

***M***

Tres años habían pasado, cuando se anuncio el tan esperado combate. Marín debía pelear por su armadura y de la misma manera Geits y Shaina.

Contaba con un apoyo limitado, el de su único amigo y sabía que solo con el contaba, pues después de la muerte de su maestra nadie más la aceptaba. En fin para ella, suficiente era con Aioria, pues él era mucho mejor que los demás…

Era su turno y después que había visto, como Geits perdió frente a Shaina*, un nudo en su garganta se había formado…tenía miedo o eran nervios?, no los podía diferenciar en ese momento. Busco con la mirada, su apoyo incondicional, por todo el coliseo encontrándolo sentado junto al caballero de tauro en la zona dorada del coliseo, suspiro al escuchar su nombre…era su turno…

Había vencido, había derrotado a la aprendiza griega y eso significaba que oficialmente era una amazona y además demostraba que el ser de otro lugar no era debilidad…su mirada cansada por el arduo enfrentamiento, busco a su amigo, sabía que solo él se alegraba por su victoria, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo, se alegraba de su triunfo.

Debía atender sus heridas y eso haría pero antes debía ir a un lugar, la tumba de su maestra, la cual había perecido en una misión encomendada por su Santidad, saliendo con heridas de gravedad de esa misión… sin embargo dudaba, de las palabras dichas por su santidad nada podía hacer nada y aunque su maestra siempre evitaba hacer lo que el patriarca le ordenaba, mostrándose arisca y agresiva en algunos casos no podía afirmar que cansado de ello el patriarca había decidió su eliminación…

La extrañas mucho-escucho su voz tras ellas y no volteo a verlo para asentir a su no pregunta- ella ahora debe sentirse orgullosa de que su pequeña Marín sea portadora de Águila-expreso, sentándose a un lado de la amazona, frente a la lapida de la fallecida amazona-aun creo que su muerte es extraña…-expreso, mirando las demás tumbas, todas de amazonas-

Y yo…-fue la breve respuesta de ella-

Debes atender tus heridas-casi fue una orden mesclada con preocupación, pues las heridas aun sangraban y el color de la amazona era ya un pálido preocupante-

Lo hare, Aioria, lo hare…solo quería venir a verla-tomo su armadura, que reposaba en la caja de pandora y se dispuso a marchar-gracias por alejarme de la soledad y brindarme tu amistad…-dijo sin mirar atrás, aunque sus palabras, solo se lo dijo al joven que se quedo mirándola mientras desaparecía con lento caminar-

Gracias a ti, por sacarme de la soledad y brindarme tu amistad…-habló el también-maestra Elba, no podrías estar más orgullosa de la niña que entrenaste…-se puso de pie y se encamino a las doce casas-

***M***

Ya te dije…-se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda con un supuesto enojo-si no escuchaste no es mi culpa, no lo voy a repetir…-balbuceo un tanto nervioso-

Es que no te escuche-hizo un gesto de tristeza-Aioria, sino me dices que fue lo que me dijiste no entenderé nada-insistió al no ver cambio de postura en el león-

Marín, lo haces al propósito, cierto?-Aioria, estaba sonrojado y evitaba por todos los medios posibles evitar la mirada de la joven-

Enserio no te escuche-expresó la joven amazona-

Bueno ya…_teamo_-habló bajito y con los dietes apretados-

Qué?-Marín, se acerco mas al león tratando de escuchar y entender al dorado- Aioria de leo, si no hablas claro y fuerte, no voy a entenderte nada-le regaño, con brazos cruzados- aun no sé cómo me puedes gustar tanto, si aun te comportas como niño-expresó con molestia sin fijarse en lo que decía-

Qué?-Ahora era el león el que miraba con insistencia a la avergonzada amazona que recién caía en cuenta de sus palabras-

Bueno yo…mira ya es tarde, ya me tengo que ir-se trato de escapar la pelirroja-

Nada de eso…-Aioria, la sostuvo de la muñeca-Marín de águila, me gustas muchos, bueno no es algo más grande casi, casi estoy seguro que te amo, pero soy un gato tonto y cobarde que no me atrevo a decírtelo…quieres ser mi novia?-las mejillas de la amazona y el caballero ardían a más no poder, pues lo que habían escuchado eran palabras dichas nada más y nada menos que de Milo, que al parecer había visto y escuchado todo-

Milo!-le chillaron dos voces tras él, dejando más paralizada a la pareja-

Aioria, Marín, no se preocupen…yo me llevó a este bicho y a Shaka…-con esas palabras Mu, llevó a rastras a los mencionados-ahí se ven!- les grito a lo lejos, perdiéndose entre los pilares de leo-

Bueno…-que podían decir ahora para romper el hielo después de tremenda interferencia- Marín yo…-comenzó Aioria-tú bueno, Milo ya lo dijo…-con las mejillas rojas a más no poder-

Aioria…-Marín, suspiro-en la soledad, en la amistad y ahora en el amor…-abrazó al león-nos toca vivir el amor…-susurro ella-

Te amo Marín…-le susurro, al tiempo que correspondía a su abrazó-

Son el uno para el otro…-decidieron que era mejor ignorar las voces que se oían entre los pilares de leo-ya gato, bésala…-exclamo Milo-

Cállate Milo-mando Shaka-

No me calles!-expreso con molestia el bicho-

Dejen de pelar y de hablar, que nos van a escuchar-pidió Mu, y sus mejilla tomaban un rojo tomate, al ver a sus dos amigos besarse-bueno, ahora sí creo que no pintamos nada aquí…-el carnero se llevó ahora si a rastras a los otros dos-

El amor!-grito Milo, mientras era felizmente arrastrado por Mu-

Cállate, Milo!-lo callo de nuevo el rubio, que muy molesto por no haber visto el final se dejaba arrastrar por el primer guardián-Mu, para la próxima lo dejamos fuera-pidió al ariano que se encogió de hombros-

**Fin**

_**Capitulo dos: mundos diferentes**_

_**Personajes principales y Pareja: Milo x Shaina**_

_**Personajes secundarios y mencionados: Geits, Camus, Megan de Hidra (oc), Kanon y Saga. **_

*****M*****

***el que Geits y Shaina se enfrenten por la armadura de ofiuco y sean compañeras de entrenamiento, es mi manera de encontrarle una explicación del porque ambas comparten el mismo estilo de pela. **

*****M*****

**Hola!, si me pasó una vez más subiendo algo nuevo sin terminar lo demás, pero qué culpa tengo yo si mi mente se pone de intranquila cuando tiene una idea y no me quiere dar ideas para continuar mis otros fics…pero olvidemos eso y pasemos a decir que ya era hora de escribir algo de mi pareja favorita Aioria x Marín, se ven tan lindos juntos…aunque no pude evitar molestarlos al final con la aparición de tres metiches, que vamos solo estaban de chismozasos…Jajaja… **

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mundos Diferentes**

Su vida, siempre había sido así. Ella nunca obtuvo las cosas fáciles. Desde muy pequeña, tuvo que enfrentarse a la vida sola, y con ello aprendió que si querías vivir, debías dejar la debilidad, el llanto, y todos los sentimientos atrás, porque estos solo te hacían débil. Creció así y así se había forjado un carácter, una vida y su destino…

Cuando llego aquel lugar al cual llamaría hogar, por años posteriores, nunca creyó que lo aprendido le serviría. Tenía cinco años cuando, llegó a ese lugar acompañada de la que sería su mejor amiga y compañera de entrenamiento, Geits. Apenas y si sabían dónde estaban, no sabían hablar el idioma y mucho menos lo entendían. No conto con una maestra amigable o buena con ellas, lo único que tenía en aquel lugar era a Geits y a ella misma.

Megan de Hidra, ese era el nombre de la mujer que se encargo de enseñarle que el mundo no era, aquel que te contaban. No era, el fantástico mudo donde existía un hada madrina, que te ayuda cuando lo necesitas y que tampoco había un caballero que te rescataría de tu mal destino. Ella no era más ni menos que una maestra, no tuvo una atención especial con ellas. Defensa, ataque esas eran las principales cosas que les había enseñado.

Y debía admitir que a pesar que jamás gozo de aquello que llamaban, cariño materno lo anhelo por que a fin era una niña y como tal lo necesitaba. Trato de ignorar lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba, incluso dejo atrás su trato especial con Geits, no porque en verdad lo deseara si no porque quería que ella, tampoco necesitara de algo así y además porque sabía que una de ellas sería la verdadera amazona, la otra solo una sombra…

Mundos diferentes sin lugar a dudas, pensó al escuchar, una tarde, de un caballero de plata, hablar de aquellos que vivían más allá del campamento de plata, allá en la colina en las nombradas doce casas…no pudo evitar notar como aquel caballero, hablaba con cierto celos de aquellos guardianes de los templos, así como tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber su edad. Niños prodigio y reencarnación de antiguos guerreros, que al igual que ellos eran guardianes de los doce templos. Sus primeros pasos fueron guiados por el ex patriarca, y mientras estuvieron bajo su cuidado, fueron amados, mimados y consentidos con todos los lujos posibles…envidia, si eso fue lo que ella sintió ya que no entendía el porqué ellos pudieron por lo menos conocer el afecto y amor que a ella se le negó. Que era lo que les hacía diferentes?, desde ese momento se propuso que sería la mejor de las amazonas, que llagaría a gozar de los privilegios que se la había negado desde pequeña, que aunque le costara se convertiría en parte de los guerreros de elite y conocería a aquellos que desde niños fueron privilegiados, y de esa forma conocería que los diferenciaba tanto…

Sería hipócrita decir que no le dolió derrotar a su mejor amiga y también sería mentira decir que no sintió alegría al saberse vencedora, dos sentimientos contradictorios dentro de ella…pero, si quería cumplir su objetivo debía seguir adelante y olvidar todo rastro de sentimiento. Por eso el mismo día que se entero, que ella sería desterrada no se despido o presento para despedirla…no quería, que se la viera débil…al final Geits, era solo su sombra.

Era la más fuerte de las amazonas y así mismo era temida, nadie se atrevía a retarla o a tratar de humillarla, porque a pulso se había forjado una reputación de despiadada. Misión encomendada era misión cumplida, eso siempre fue así…pero, no todo puede salir como uno quiere y eso lo tuvo que aprender de una manera dolorosa. Porqué solo hay algo que le puede dolerle a una guerrera orgullosa, y ella lo era…

Si alguien le preguntaba la razón de su odio y abusos, hacía Marín ella contestaría que era por su origen y debilidad…pero muy dentro de ella sabía la verdadera razón, la cual radicaba en sus mundos diferentes. La diferencia, siempre fue algo que odio y el ver como Marín, una niña que llegó después de ella disfrutara lo que ella no, le molestaba de sobre manera. Primero, el cariño de su maestra. Segundo, la cercanía con uno de los que ella siempre quiso conocer, los dorados, y aunque su él no era bien visto igual era un dorado. Y tercero, el que su alumno venciera al suyo, eso era un golpe a su orgullo de mujer y de guerrera… todo eso y muchas cosas eran lo que hacía que la detestara…

Pero lo que haría que la realidad la golpeara, fue ser vencida por el alumno de esta y la humillación que venía con esa derrota, la condena a amar aquel que conociera su rostro. Se humilló, de tal manera por el amor de aquel que vio su rostro, que cando se dio cuenta, apenas y podía reconocer a la mujer que antes era. Que había pasado, con ella?. Que fue lo que olvido? Que error fatal cometió?. …

Pero como escucho decir a aquel extraño caballero de géminis, "para renacer de nuevo es necesario morir, dejar atrás el viejo yo…", eso le había dicho al caballero de escorpio y ella por casualidad pasaba por el lugar donde ellos hablaban, fue ahí cuando pensó en que le gustaría tener un amigo que te apoyara en esos momentos, pero por su ambición estos no existían…ni siquiera después de todas las guerras y el resucitar de los caídos. Geits, jamás volvió para ella…

Ya bicho, deja de torturarte, la vida continua-un golpe en el hombro, hizo que soltara un quejido-no fue lo que dijiste…las personas tiene la capacidad de cambiar si así lo queremos…-imito el gemelo menor-

No fue lo que dije, exactamente-replico el menor-

Da lo mismo, la cuestión es que demuestres ser hombre y te enfrentes al destino-le sostuvo de los hombros y lo hizo ponerse de pie-Camus es tu mejor amigo, si algo vale eso estoy seguro que te escuchara-le animo a ir a Acuario y hablar por fin con el caballero de Acuario-

Ya hablas como la feíta-una sonrisa triste adorno, el antaño risueño rostro de Milo-pero ambos tienen razón, no debo ni puedo perder una amistad como la nuestra por algo así…-se animo un poco más al decir esas palabras-

Así me gusta!-le palmeo nuevamente el mayor-

Si pero sin destruirme los pulmones…-expresó mientras, fingía exageradamente un dolor de espalda-

Soportas pelear horas enteras sin quejare y un pequeño golpecito te derrite-Kanon, tomo la delantera para regresar a las doce casas-te me caíste Milo-fingió decepción-

Si, si Kanon…-le siguió el guardián de la octava casa-

Es momento de renacer…-susurro escondida tras uno de los pilares de aquel alejado lugar-

***M***

Pero cómo?…-susurro lo más bajito que su ronca voz le dejaba-

Lo veo y no lo creo-otra voz igual de ronca se dejo escuchar-

Son 400 euros, para Camus-una sonrisa triunfal adorno el rostro del príncipe de los hielos-

Pero es imposible-hablaron a coro dos voces un tanto idénticas-el bicho, el Milo que conocemos…-hablaron otra vez sincronizados-

Oigan, Milo también tiene derecho a enamorase-lo defendió el peli aguamarina-

Sí, pero de ella?- exclamo un tanto incrédulo Kanon, que veía por medio de unos binoculares a Milo y Shaina que hablaban hace más de media hora a las afueras de las doce casa, un lugar perfecto para evitar miradas curiosas, pero no contaban que desde el tejado de la casa de Acuario, por su ubicación, tenían una vista privilegiada-

Que de malo tiene?-cuestionaron Saga y Camus a la vez, mientras dejaban de lado sus binoculares-

No sé, es muy demente como para Milo-respondió sin dejar de ver-

El demente, habla de dementes…-negó Saga, que tomo su anterior posición-

Lo mismo digo…-susurro Camus-da igual, Kanon, si al él le gusta por lago ha de ser- ultimó-

Me sorprende ver a tres de los guardianes de las doce casas aquí arriba y con la guardia baja- los tres se giraron y con los binoculares aun puestos, observaron a la recién llegada- y que hacían?-cuestionó por demás curiosa-

Buenas noches Geits-saludo educadamente Camus, sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad-que te trae por esto lares?-cuestiono, mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba su equipo de espionaje en una maleta y los gemelos de la misma manera-

Venía a…oiga no me cambie de tema-se cruzo de brazos al ver el intento de desvié de tema, que Acuario quería hacer- pero que curioso, desde aquí se puede ver bien…-los gemelos y Camus, se miraron nerviosos al ver al joven observar hacía donde ellos observan hace un momento- estaban espiando a Milo y Shaina-los miro con una ceja levantada-son unos chismosos…-los acuso-

Como si tú no lo fueras-le reto Kanon-

Bueno ya, dejemos en paz a los muchachos con su salida-calmo los ánimos Saga, pues no estaba interesado en ver pelear a su gemelo y Geits- vayamos por algo de comer-animó, a lo que los otros aceptaron un tanto resignados-

Aun me deben 400-recordo para mala suerte de los gemelos, Camus-

***M***

Entonces, nos escuchaste en aquel entonces- asevero el escorpión sin dejar de mirar las estrellas-

Si y sabes eso fue una ayuda para continuar…-y aunque no era una mujer de sonrojes y timidez, el estar con el escorpión le había cambiado mucho-

Te entiendo, para mí también fue de ayuda-un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios-es difícil creer que después de tanto, nos encontremos aquí…hablando y compartiendo una noche, dos personas que de común no hay nada…-sonrió-

Ambos de mundos diferentes-agregó ella también con una sonrisa-

Pero con destinos comunes-concluyó él-

Si, destinos comunes-y para sellar eso, se atrevió a algo que tal vez antes jamás lo hubiese pensado hacer, pero ahora lo haría…besar, aquel chico que la acompaño desde que decidió cambiar…

FIN

*****M*****

**Siguiente historia: caballeros de Hielo**

**Personajes principales y pareja principal: Camus y Alexia (oc)**

**Personajes secundarios o mencionados: Milo, Tania y Cristal**

*****M*****


End file.
